godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Vajra/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Vajra Claw:'' The Vajra uses its claws to slash enemies. This can be evaded by stepping out of the way. *''Vajra Pounce:'' The Vajra pounces onto its enemy, knocking them away. Evade by effectively moving to the Vajra's side. *Double Pounce: Performs two lunges at an enemy, then roars in challenge. *''Lightning Torpedoes:'' The Vajra summons five lightning orbs in front of itself and then releases them after a few second in a wide fan-like fashion. This can be evaded by moving towards the Vajra's side or moving between the orbs as the shoot outwards. *''Grand Lightning:'' The Vajra performs a pouncing stance and curls its tail forward, conjuring a large homing lightning orb and unleashing it at its enemies. This can be evaded by effectively moving to Vajra's side or out of its way. *''Leaping Thunder:'' The Vajra leaps high then throws three large lightning orbs to the ground and then somersaults away. You can evade this by effectively keeping distance and moving to Vajra's side. *''Backflip:'' Has a similar performance with Leaping Thunder with a fake out and also an evasive maneuver. *''Lightning Maul:'' The Vajra summons a large spherical lightning field on the ground where his target is. You can evade by effectively moving out of the lightning field. *''Thunderous Maul:'' The Vajra roars and blasts the area it is standing on with a lightning field. Hard to evade when in melee-range, stick with readily guarding it. *''Lightning Bust:'' The Vajra performs a pouncing attack. When the Vajra lands, it blast the ground with lightning field. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' This is the quickest way to kill a Vajra. Attack the hind legs and the torso for maximum damage. Consistently attacking the hind legs will allow you to inflict a Down 'on Vajra. Paige sword works the best. *''Sunder/Long Blades: Your primary target should be the front legs and the tail. Impulse Edge is also effective on the head, use it whenever you get a chance. Unbound the front legs, head and tail will make your sunder attacks even more powerful. Consistently attacking the front legs will allow you to inflict 'Down '''on Vajra. *''Crush/Buster Blades: The Most difficult way to kill a Vajra as the head is the only part that is weak to crush attacks. The only chance to use Charge Crush is when Vajra is inflicted with Down, Hold or is flinching. Consistently attacking the head will make the Vajra flinch. *''Elemental:'' Vajra is weakest weak to divine blade attacks but using blaze and freeze attributes are also effective. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' The best type of bullets to use against a Vajra. Aim for its torso and hind legs to optimize your damage output. High piercing bullets are also effective, shoot the head and let the bullet pierce through the Vajra's torso and hind legs as this will guarantee you to inflict '''Stagger. Consistently shooting the hind legs will allow you to inflict Down 'on a Vajra. *''Crush/Blast Gun: The Worst type of bullet to use against a Vajra, Is the crush/blast gun bullets as its head is the only part that is weak to crush attacks. Use homing or pseudo homing bombs or radials as these will automatically target the head when properly aimed. Vajra's own Aragami bullets are also effective against its head. *''Elemental:'' Vajra is most weak to divine bullets but using blaze and freeze attributes are also effective. *''Rage Indicator:'' Heavy breathing. *Vajra's attack power, aggressiveness and speed will noticeably increase and it will pounce on the player more often. *Its right claw attack and lightning maul shot will have an additional '''Stun effect. *True to its in game description, it will be stunned longer via Stun Grenades when enraged. *''Front Legs:'' Use sunder triangle attacks to quickly unbound the front legs with minimal effort. *''Head:'' Buster Blades, Impulse Edge and homing bomb/radial bullets can easily unbound the head. *''Tail:'' Using aerial combos with Long Blades is the easiest way to unbound the tail. Wait for Vajra to land from a pounce attack then attack the tail. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Vajra by continuously attacking the following parts: **Inflict down on Front legs using Long Blades. **Inflict Down on Hind legs using Short Blades (Paige variations), Charge Spears (GE2) or shot/laser bullets. *They usually stagger when their head is hit by crush attacks. *When Vajra's HP is low, it will run away to recover health. *Has average visual and auditory senses as compared to other Aragami. *When binded, Vajra's spark dome attack will be disabled. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami whenever it's charging up its lightning torpedoes attack. *The cape is the hardest part of a Vajra and is nearly impenetrable. Avoid attacking this part at all costs. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami